Zat You, Santa Claus?
by Dr. Composed
Summary: Allen gives Christmas gifts to everyone at the Order... including our favorite bad-tempered young samurai. Yullen fluff.


**I know it's a little late, but Merry Christmas! (And happy birthday to Allen. xD) Here is my lovely Yullen fic of loveliness... Please enjoy. ^_^**

**Loosely based off the song 'Zat You, Santa Claus? by Louis Armstrong. (Ish mah Christmas song. :3)**

Allen sat back, surveying his handiwork. The pile of gifts before him was practically glittering, all shiny paper and festive bows. The wrapping was so neat, the boy's heart glowed with pride. He was sure his friends would absolutely love them.

And so, at eight o'clock on Christmas day, Allen ventured out to deliver his presents.

He found Lavi in the cafeteria, with a large group of scientists and Exorcists. Christmas dinner was over, and they were just breaking into a bottle of cider.

Walking up quietly, Allen tapped Lavi on the shoulder. The red-haired man turned and, upon recognizing him, grinned widely.

"Moyashi-chan, there you are!" Allen found himself trapped within a rather painful headlock as Lavi dug his knuckles into his scalp. "Merry Christmas, buddy! Oh, and isn't it your birthday?"

Extracting himself with an indignant huff, he replied, "Merry Christmas to you, too." Paused, then gave a small smile. "Yeah, it is."

Lavi's emerald eyes glittered playfully, and he reached behind him, producing a vibrant, red-and-green plaid scarf and a pair of new white gloves. Both were tied (clumsily) with a green ribbon.

"Happy birthday," he sang, pushing them into the startled boy's arms.

"O-oh," he stammered. "Well, uhm... Thanks." A small, grateful smile.

"No problem!" Lavi grinned.

Allen stared at the gifts with wonder, then shook himself. He reached into the bag in his hand. "And Merry Christmas to you, Lavi," he grinned, holding the neatly-wrapped red present out to the man.

Gasping happily, Lavi tore right into the gift. He held the book above his head triumphantly.

"Ooh, that's Arabic, right Allen?"

The silver-eyed boy nodded. "Yeah. I figured you'd already read any book I'd be able to find in English."

He laughed. "Well, I mighta read this book before, too, but it wouldn't matter anyway. Thank you!"

Chuckling, Allen replied, "You're very welcome."

"Ooh, Allen-kun!"

He turned at the sound of his name, and was met with the sight of a sparkling Lenalee as she weaved through the crowd toward him. "Merry Christmas, Lenalee," he called.

"Merry Christmas," she giggled. "And happy birthday!"

Allen nodded, smiling. "Thanks."

Digging in her pocket, Lenalee produced a small box, handing it to the white-haired boy. The box was adorned with a neat white bow. "Open it," she instructed happily.

Allen obeyed, tugging at the bow until it came loose and flipping up the lid of the box. Inside was a wide ribbon, forest-green, folded with care.

"I thought you might need a new one," she explained, gesturing toward his neck, and the ribbon already tied there. "I only ever see you with that red one."

Smiling, Allen said, "Thank you." Then he dug into his present sack once more, and pulled out a long, thin box, wrapped in deep green paper and tied with a white bow. He held it out for Lenalee.

"Is this for me?" she asked, taking it with a smile. Allen nodded.

When she'd carefully removed the bow and the paper, Lenalee opened the box to find a thin, silver chain. Adorning the center was a deep green flower.

"Oh, it's beautiful, thank you!" she bubbled. "Will you help me put it on?"

Allen smiled, taking the chain and wrapping it around her wrist. "I'm glad you like it," he said as he fastened it. Then he made his excuses, and left her chattering with Lavi as he continued around the room.

Allen went around and handed out gifts to the assorted Order members present, and by the time he'd finished, his bag was nearly empty. He'd just watched Marie open a fuzzy new pair of blue earmuffs; the man barked out a quiet laugh at the sight.

"Thank you, Allen," Marie chuckled, pretending to try to fit the earmuffs over his headphones.

Allen grinned proudly. "You're welcome." He turned to leave, in search of one last person, but paused; he didn't see him anywhere.

"...Hey, Marie? Do you know where I might find Kanda?"

The big man started, but a small smile found its way to his lips.

"Hmm, well... If he's not in his room, he might be out on the grounds. He tends to avoid people this time of year." Marie grinned.

Chuckling back, Allen tossed a vague "thank you" over his shoulder as he strode from the room.

The air was cold, and smelt wet, sweet; Allen's chest buzzed with the premonition of snow. Grass and leaves crunched frostily beneath his feet, trees looming high above him in the dark as he followed the beaten path.

It was a while yet before he finally found what he'd been looking for: the sounds of metal whistling through the air met his ears, and he followed them into the trees.

When he came upon the clearing, it was quiet; not a breath of movement to be seen.

Suddenly, Allen felt a soft prod at his back.

"What're you doing here, sprout?" a dry voice growled, and once the blade at his back had retreated, Allen turned to see Kanda standing there, in little more than a skin-tight tank top.

Blinking, Allen shook himself. "Aren't you cold?" he asked.

Kanda ignored him. "I said, what are you doing here?"

Allen sighed, letting the matter drop. "Well, it's Christmas. I-I thought... I brought a present for you."

Kanda merely raised an eyebrow, blue eyes shining like precious gems in the moonlight. "A present?" He sheathed his sword. "And what, pray tell, possessed you to do _that?" _

Now Allen was annoyed; he pursed his lips in disapproval. "You're my friend, Kanda. I just wanted to. Is that so hard to understand?"

And then he held out the box, small, wrapped in navy paper. A silver bow glimmered on top.

Kanda just stared at it, making no move to proceed.

"Humor me," Allen prodded.

Finally, with a scornful huff and a smirk, Kanda took the present from the boy. The quiet sounds of ripping paper echoed in the night. Thin clouds drifted across the moon.

Kanda held the present in front of it, staring at it with an unreadable expression. When he looked back up at Allen, though, his eyes were smirking.

"Aw, and here I've got nothing to give you," he mocked.

Allen assumed the "thank you" was implied. "You're we—"

The boy was cut off as a pair of insistent lips descended on his own, and he was shoved roughly back into a tree. Kanda's hand wrapped around his arm, the fingers of the other going to tangle themselves in white strands of hair. Stunned, Allen hesitated; but then his arms stretched around Kanda's neck, wrapping around it like they'd been molded to fit there. Kanda's hand drifted down to his hip, his tongue forcing its way between Allen's parted lips. Allen's face flushed as he pressed hungrily into the kiss.

When Kanda receded, Allen's eyes drifted open; Kanda was breathing hard, eyes glowing blue though there was no moonlight.

He opened his mouth, and Allen didn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't what he got.

"Consider us even," Kanda said simply.

Speechless, Allen just stared into those sparkling eyes. Slowly, he came to register the glimmer there, and realized that Kanda wasn't quite as cold about this as he sounded.

So he leaned forward, capturing Kanda's lips in another kiss.

When something cold and wet struck his cheek, Allen squeaked, drawing back. He peered up into the clouds, and after a few moments, little specks of white fluttered cheerfully against the gray. A laugh bubbled from his chest. Snow drifted lazily from the sky.

Allen's eyes descended from the snowflakes above, and fell instead on the face of the man trapped in his arms. Kanda's head was inclined upward, sapphire eyes still aglow, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

When those blue eyes found his once more, Allen grinned. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

The next day, everyone commented slyly on how nice Kanda looked with the silver ribbon now tying back his hair.


End file.
